better than revenge
by assassin girl no.1
Summary: karin ans kazune have a fight . will they make up? what is karin plotting? what is she going to do? read and find out. sorry again bad sub
1. Chapter 1

**me: its me again with another kk with the couple kk hehe nya**

**karin: seriously how many are you gonna do?**

**kazune: not sure and stop it with the nyas**

**me: well i had a good idea for this one nya and no you don't controll me nya**

**karin and kazune: WHAT HAPPENS?!**

**me: ohh read to find out also I DO NOT OWN KK THEY BELONG TO THERE RIGHTFULL OWNERS nya**

**michi: hallo um so yeah roll chappy**

**karin and kazune: O.O? WHEN DID YOU GET HEAR?!**

**michi: roze chan let me in so bye (walks out)**

**me: um yeah this is little from experiance, NO LEMMONS and mostly in kazunes pov but some bits in karins pov nya. kazune might be a little OCC so...**

* * *

**kazune pov **

i was walking on the pavement wondering why i did that. _ok i really wanted to get karin jelous but i never knew she would say all that seriously i really do like her but..._

**flashback**

"yeah so i like someone who is the opposite of you why do you care" i said boldly

"do you have any idea how i _feel_ about you?! what my feelings are _like_ for you?! your so dense even denser than me! and im actually _admitting_ that im dense!" she practically shouted it.

"so what it is not like you love me, right? you think im dense well your much denser than me you don't even know the feeling of friendship!" i think that is what got to her

"oh yeah your dense because you can't tell who is flirting with you or at least have a crush on you." she started crying and guilt washed all over me i couldn't stand to see her cry "I HATE YOU KUJYOU KAZUNE!" with that she left me making me wanting to cry on my pillow

**end of flash back**

_she hates me and it is not like our other arguments this is gonna be for a_ lo-i came out of thought when i bumped into someone probably a girl noteasing the squeek** (gome'asi about my spelling im note that good) **she made

"oh im so sorry i didnt' see where i-"the girl stopped in mid sentence when she saw me. as soon as i looked at her and her eyes widened about 10x the size bigger than normal.

* * *

**me: cliffy can you gess who well find out in next chappy nya**

**karin: ask kazune he might knows whats going to happen**

**me: but where is he nya?**

**michi :sobbing in a corner for being soo mean to hanazonno-san i think but still R&R**

** no flames please  
**


	2. Chapter 2

me: im back and i figured out how to get a new chappy up thanxys to my cuzzy hehe nya

karin: have you lost it puffet chan?

kazune: no she already lost it when she made me mean to karin and please stop saying nya what are you ? a cat?

me: yes no im not .well sorry it was in the story oh and bye the way...(kazune and karin covers ears)...I DO NOT OWN KK IT BELONGS TO WHOEVER

michi:enjoy and i might come in the story some time XD.

crew and me (crew mostly any one who is in the story): O.O WHEN DID YOU GET IN HEAR?!

michi:i let myself in ^_^ and rolling chappy

* * *

**karin pov**

"im so sorry i didn't even look where i-"i stoped in mid sentence _its him _i thought getting up i wanted to run away but i needed to face this . "what do you want?"i fakely snaped "karin...i...im... im so sorry i know your mad at me but actually i...l...lo...like you more then a friend."he said blushing like he had a feaver which he could have but i doubt he will have a feaver

_did he...just...confessed...to me?_

i was suddenly snaped out of my thoughts when he crashed his lips on mine.

at first i was shocked but then i melted into the kiss .

it was simple and free and no-one could stop us from our inosent little kiss.

he pulled back blushing like redder than a tomato and put all tomotoes into shame.

i could tell that i was the same. "will you g...go out with m...me?"he asked looking at me with soft ocean blue like eyes.

i noded kissing him this time and he didn't hesaite to kiss back but he did take over.

it was diferent from the first kiss this was more passionete then the first one

we heard a click so we stopped to looked who had cliked only to see michi holding the camera ,jin looking like he is going to pass out ,and himaka and kasune **(i think thats how to spell her name )** smilling and nodding thier heads in aproval

we both were red in the faces and the the three congratulated us only three because jin practicly died.

his soul lest his body.

* * *

me: well kazune you happy

kazune: thank you thank you a 1000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000X than yous puffet-chan

karin : (still blushing)

michi: yay i was in the story


End file.
